Together Forever Or Not?
by Zellie Nakatsukasa
Summary: This is the sequal to "My Camilla My Love, Stay With Me Forever." So Tsubaki, Kid, and everyone else FINALLY get a break from everything. Kid and Tsubaki decide to spend their break together. Their on the beach when suddenly, some new people appear.
1. Chapter 1

**Together Forever…. Or Not?**

**HI EVERYONE! I hope you enjoyed "My Camilla, My Love, Stay With Me Forever." Well here's the sequel to it! Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters other than Twilight, Zellie, Shadowfang, and Kate.**

* * *

**Tsubaki's POV**

I walk on the beach holding hands with Kid, grateful that we get a break after our fight with Azura. I must thank Azura though. If it wasn't for him taking my soul and giving them the challenge of finding the man I love… I don't think I would've ever found out that Kid loves me!

I'm brought back to reality by Kid calling me name, "Tsubaki? Hey Tsubaki!" "Yeah?" "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm find Kid." He nods and kisses my cheek. "Good." I giggle and blush slightly. Then Kid gets this mischievous grin that tells me I should run. I back up and say, "Kid don't you even **THINK** about it!

"I know that smile! Don't you d-" I'm cut off by Kid jumping at me. I squeal, turn and run. I keep running trying to not get caught by Kid.

I'm almost to the woods when **BAM!** I run into something and am knocked to the ground. I look up to see a wolf. It's no ordinary wolf though. It had a gray pelt that almost looks silver, ocean blue eyes, and nine tails.

It looks at me then starts growling. It crouches down into a hunter's crouch and gets ready to pounce. I'm frozen to the spot… I can't make my limbs move. I hear Kid yell, "TSUBAKI!" Before the wolf pounces on me.

* * *

**Hehe! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I bet your on the edge of your seats in suspense! Send me some comments on what you think! Maybe send a comment on what you think will happen to Tsubaki in the next chapter! I'll have it up soon I hope! Well bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DTK's POV**

**Sorry it took so long to update! I've just been sooooo busy! Alright guys back to work! SE Crew: YES! Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters. I only own Twilight, Zellie, Shadowfang, and Kate.**

* * *

I yell, "TSUBAKI," just as the wolf pounces on her. I run over wishing I had Liz and Patty so I could kill the bloody thing. Then I see the wolf's wagging it's tail and I hear giggling. I step around the wolf to see it's licking Tsubaki's face. She's smiling and laughing.

I hear her say, "Down girl, down." The wolf gets off her and sits down in front of Tsubaki it's tail still wagging. I slowly bend down next to Tsubaki not taking my eyes off the wolf just in case it decides to attack this time and help T up. When she's in a sitting up position I hug her tightly glad that she's ok. I feel her wrap her arms around me and hug me back.

"Are you _**SURE **_your ok Tsubaki?" "Yes Kid, I'm positive I'm alright." I give a sigh of relief. "Good, I mean I almost lost you once I sure as hell don't want to lose you again!" She smiles softly, god I loved her smile, and says, "Kid, I won't leave you this time, I promise."

I smile and say, "That's just what I wanted to hear." I lean in to kiss her when a dagged zips through the air between us causing me to pull away. I turn my head in the direction the dagger came from and see nothing but trees. I turn back around to see Tsubaki's picked up the dagger and is looking at it with a very pale face. "Tsubaki?

"Are you ok?" She looks at me her eyes wide. "Oh god… Kid I'm so sorry but you have to go!" I look at her confused, "What? Why?

"I thought we were going to spend this break together…" She looks at me sympathetically, "I know, but Kid j-just go back to our cabin! I'll be there in a minute." "But-" "JUST GO!" I scramble to my feet when she yells at me and I start to leave. I look over my shoulder to see she's looking back at the dagger so I hide behind a tree determined to find out what she's hiding from me.

* * *

**Well that was interesting! I wonder what Tsubaki's hiding. Who threw the dagger? Why did the person throw the dagger at Kid? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating in like...a million years. School's been keeping me busy and I didn't have my own computer, but I JUST got one :3 THANK U SANTA. Well here's y'alls Christmas present: me updating XD. HEY! WHERE'S MY CREW?! SE Crew: HERE! Me: good! NOW LET'S DO THIS XD SE Crew: K! Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters I only own Twilight, Zellie, Kate, and Shadowfang (notice: the Zellie in this story isn't me)**

* * *

**Tsubaki's POV**

"COME ON OUT KATE! I KNOW YOUR THERE!" I put my hands on my hips and stare at the tree line until I see two white cat ears appear out of the underbrush. Then slowly a girl crawls out of the underbrush. The girl has two white cat ears on her head and a long white cat tail.

She smiles and exclaims, "TSUTSU!" I groan at my old pet name. She opens her arms and starts running towards me but stops when her dagger goes whizing past her cat ear. "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR TSUTSU?!"

"THAT WAS FOR TRYING TO KILL MY BOYFRIEND!" "That scrawny excuse of a man was your boyfriend?" I turn around to see Zellie leaning against a tree. She's died the bottom half of her long blonde hair purple, and is wearing a short black dress that clings to her body and she's also sporting some black combat boots. Typical Zellie, doing everything she can to be completely different from everyone else.

As if her being a witch and a werewolf isn't being different enough. "Hey Z." "Tsutsu." I glare at her and she just smirks. "You never gave me an answer Tsutsu."

"Yes, that," I make air quotes with my fingers, "'scrawny excuse of a man' is my boyfriend. AND HE ISN'T SCRAWNY!" She wraps her arm around my shoulders and says, "Well then he's super skinny. By the way, Shadowfang's missed you."

At the mention of Shadowfang my face lights up. Zellie smiles and nods knowing that I'm wondering if he's around. I give a big, loud whistle and I wait for a little bit. Minutes later a beautiful white pegasus appears in the sky. I smile, cup my hands around my mouth and yell,"HEY SHADOWFANG!

"LONG TIME NO SEE OLD FRIEND! HOW'S MY FAVORITE HORSE DOING?!" Kate whispers, "He's the Lord of ALL horses now Tsutsu." Shadowfang lands infront of me and gently touches his horn to my forehead to renew the connection between us that allows him to be able to speak to everyone. That is the best gift Zellie ever gave Shadowfang so far it seems.

"I have been well Tsubaki. How come you never came to visit?" I pull an apple down from a nearby tree and feed it to him. "I've been busy with school and hunting Kishins Shadowfang. So I didn't have time to come visit.

"Sorry." He nuzzles me and says, "At least we have a chance to see each other again. I've missed you." I wrap my arms around his neck and give him a big hug. "I've missed you too Shadowfang."

After a couple minutes of catching up there's a loud **SNAP!** We all turn towards the woods that Kate emerged from. Zellie hands me my old bow and my old quiver that Zellie enchanted so it would always be full of her enchanted arrows. I sling the quiver over my back and load my bow. I aim it towards the sound of the snap and wait.

Minutes later a giant ogre appears out of the woods with two screaming children gripped in his giant, meaty hands. Kate gasped and screams, "KIKI! CARSON!" She pulls another dagger out of it's sheath and charges the ogre. I roll my eyes and aim at the ogres head. I take a deep breath and as I breath out I release the arrow.

It soars through the air with grace before landing in the head of the ogre killing it. Shadowfang runs at top speed and catches the Carson as Kate catches Kiki. We run over to them and Zellie starts checking the kids for any wounds while I walk over to the ogre to make sure it's really dead. Doesn't hurt to check right? Better to be safe than sorry.

I feel a small tug on my dress and I turn around to see Carson. I smile down at him and rustle his hair. He smiles some and says, "So you're Tsubaki? Kate talks about the adventures that you, her, and Zellie went on all the time." I pick him up and start heading back to the others.

* * *

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'll see if I can come up with some more chapters, but since I have so many stories it may take a while. SORRY! *bows in apology* Kid: Since when are you Japanese? Me: Since when are you so scrawny? Kid: HEY! Everyone else except Tsubaki: HAHAHA! KID U GOT BURNED! Me: Well bye! Pls comment!**


End file.
